Rei: Cortesía
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: El día de Navidad, Seiji se encuentra con una mujer que le pide un extraño pero sencillo favor: sostener a su hijo. Pero, ¿qué consecuencias tendrá el ayudarla? uso los nombres japoneses


****

REI (CORTESÍA)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoroiden Samurai Troopers y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad exclusiva de Sunrise, aunque dado que son del 88 no sé si se acordarán siquiera de ello ^^U Otro pequeño fic navideño para compartir con mis lectores (pocos pero encantadores todos ellos), la magia de esta fiesta que se está empezando a perder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba nevando.

Date Seiji, enfundado en su abrigo, sacó una mano enguantada del bolsillo y la extendió, observando como los pequeños copos de nieve caían y se derretían por el calos de su cuerpo. El joven se arrebujó más en su abrigo y siguió su camino, tarareando "Blanca Navidad" sotto vocce. Porque aquel día era, precisamente, Navidad. Y al parecer iba a ser bastante blanca.

Seiji se sentía bastante contento aquel día. Iba a celebrar una pequeña fiesta con los demás en la nueva casa de Ryo. Le gustaba el hecho de poder reunirse con ellos sin que hubiera una horrible amenaza para el mundo de por medio. Se alegraba de haber vuelto a una vida normal, y corriente, en lo "normal" y "corriente" que pudiera ser su vida, claro.

Ahora caminaba bajo los copos de nieve atravesando un pequeño parque. El cesped, reseco, empezaba a cubrirse con una pequeña capa blanca. Hubiera sido una escena pacífica, de no ser por los árboles desnudos, de troncos grises y aspecto fantasmagórico. Por un momento, Seiji pensó en Anubis, y le costó convencer a su subconsciente de que su antigua nemesis era ahora un aliado y que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que gastarle una bromita.

Sonrió. Anubis no era del tipo de gente a la que le gustan las bromas.

El joven aceleró un poco el paso; siguió tarareando, pero en voz un poco más baja y lenta. Había algo ahí. No era una amenaza, pero había algo. Seiji siempre había sido el primero en notar las cosas de tipo psíquico y espiritual, una característica que, aún cuando ya no había enemigos intentando conquistar el mundo, le seguía dando problemas. Avanzó bajo las ramas desnudas y grises, acercándose a la fuente de la sensación... más y más... hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

Seiji casi se echó a reir de su propio miedo. A un lado del camino había una mujer, agazapada y encogida dentro de un abrigo de aspecto viejo. Al acercarse, le pareció escucharla sollozar, y el angustioso sonido le hizo detenerse. Tras un par de segundos de duda, el joven se aproximó a la encogida figura.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

La mujer se giró hacia él con tal rapidez que Seiji se sobresaltó ligeramente. Era mucho más joven de lo que él había pensado, o eso era lo que parecía. Aparentaba apenas unos pocos años másque él; tenía el largo cabello negro y liso, y ojos marrones, tan oscuros que parecían negros. En contraste, su piel era blanquísima, casi antinatural, y sus labios, a ojos de Seiji, parecía ligeramente azulados. Era muy delgada. En brazos llevaba un bebé de pocos días, tan blanco como la mujer. Al joven le pareció un espectáculo realmente triste.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar cuando la mujer no contestó-. ¿Quiere que le ayude?

Finalmente la mujer asintió, y extendió los dos brazos, tendiéndole el niño a Seiji.

-Por favor, ¿podrías sostener a mi hijo?

Seiji parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendido por la petición. Como tardara en responder, la mujer intentó acercarle el niño un poco más.

-Solo será un momento- le aseguró ella-. Estoy muy cansada y no puedo seguir. Si lo aguantaras podría descansar.

No le estaba diciendo la verdad, pensó Seiji. Al menos, no toda la verdad. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero algo, aquella vocecilla interior suya que tenía la horrible tendencia de meterle en todos los follones posibles, le estaba diciendo que, por una vez en su vida era mejor dejarlo estar y ayudar a la mujer. Y Seiji decidió escuchar aquella vocecilla interior.

Con cuiado y un poco de miedo, porque era la primera vez, cogió al pequeño en brazos. Era diminuto, y parecía muy delgado, con la piel blanca como la nieve. Aun estando arrebujado en una manta, el bebé se apretujó a su cuerpo, buscando el calor. Seiji sintió verdadera pena por el pequeño y su madre, y se preguntó si no podría hacer algo más por ellos.

-No pesa mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó de pronto la mujer, encogida dentro de su vetusto abrigo.

-Un poco, pero nada preocupante- contestó él con una sonrisa, a la que ella respondió con una propia.

-Has sido muy amable. Le he pedido ayuda a mucha gente, pero muy pocos me han prestado atención, y ninguno me ayudó.

-Vaya, lo siento...

-¡No, no! No debes sentirlo. Has sido el único que te has parado al verme. No hay mucha gente como tú hoy en día.

Seiji se sonrojó ligeramente. Recibir halagos, y más de una chica, aunque fuera mayor que él y tuviera un hijo, le hacía sentirse vergonzoso. Volvió su atención al niño. Los músculos de los brazos estaban empezando a dolerle, y le estaba costando horrores sujetar al bebé.

Se había dado cuenta de que el niño cada vez pesaba más. Al principio había pensado que eran cosas de su imaginación, pero ahora estaba claro que no se lo estaba imaginando. Miró a la mujer, y ella le miró. Y vio en ella una piel blanca como la nieve y unos labios azulados, y supo que no era un ser vivo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo me llamaba Kaede, y vivía en una pequeña aldea. Me casaron con un muchacho del pueblo. Quedé embarazada. El niño tendría que haber nacido con la estación de los hielos mediada, pero el frío trajo la enfermedad, y morí con mi hijo en el vientre.

Mi bebé no podrá ir al más allá hasta que nazca, y yo he de quedarme aquí con él. He pedido a muchos ayuda, pero se negaron, y a todos se les puso el pelo blanco al oir mis gritos de pesar. Estoy cansada... Solo quiero ir al lugar en el que debería estar. Tan cansada...

El joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar la resumida historia de la mujer. ¿Cuántos siglos llevaría solicitando a los que pasaban que sujetaran al bebé? ¿Y cuántas personas la habían ignorado o rechazado? Su rostro mostró una expresión de determinación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más es necesario?

-No mucho más. ¿Podrás?

-Haré todo lo que pueda- aseguró él en un tono de voz que evocaba juramentos solemnes.

Pero realmente no sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar. Notaba que su brazo derecho estaba empezando a dormírsele, y que el brazo izquierdo no tardaría en unirse a su compañero. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en alejar el dolor y sacar todas sus fuerzas. Durante unos instantes no pasó nada, pero al rato notó una extraña calidez en su interior, y que el dolor era reemplazado por nuevas fuerzas; y supo, sin necesidad de abrir los ojo, que, bajo su flequillo, el kanji de "cortesía" se había encendido con una suave luz verde.

Poco a poco, sus párpados se levantaron y sus ojos de amatista se clavaron en Kaede. Ella sonrió, y por unos segundos su rostro pareció viov, tal y como debería haber sido tiempo atrás.

-He sido afortunada al encontrarme contigo en este dichoso día- su figura comenzó a desvanecerse, y junto a ella la luz verde del kanji-. Que tu corazón no cambie nunca, porque entonces se perderá un gran tesoro.

Y con estas palabras de despedida, desapareció.

Seiji miró sus brazos, todavía en la misma posición de coger al bebé, pero este ya no estaba. En su mano derecha descansaba un pequeño objeto brillante. Al examinarlo, descubrió que se trataba de un anillo de plata con la forma de un dragón, cuyos ojos eran pequeñas amatistas. Sonrió y, cerrando el puño sobre el pequeño abalorio, miró al cielo del que caían copos de nieve antes de seguir su camino.

Media hora más tarde, Seiji llegaba a su destino. Ante la puerta estaban Ryo y Touma, el primero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el segundo con las manos en los bolsillos de su anorak.

-¡Ya iba siendo hora!- exclamó Ryo-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Shin se ha atrincherado en la cocina!

Seiji parpadeó antes de echarse a reir.

-Lo siento- contestó-. He tenido que detenerme a hacer una buena acción.

Ryo lanzó un suspiró.

-Debería habérmelo figurado. Venga, pasemos antes de que Shin y Shuu conviertan mi casa en un campo de batalla.

Seiji le siguió, sacando el anillo, como para asegurarse de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño. Touma miró por encima de su hombro.

-¡Vaya! ¿Un regalo de Navidad tempranero?

-Más o menos.

-¿De quién?

-De un espíritu.

Touma miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿De un espíritu?

-¿Y por qué no? También para ellos es Navidad.

Y Seiji comenzó a subir, silbando un alegre y armónico "Blanca Navidad".

****

OWARI!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bien, este es mi segundo fic navideño. Originalmente, este fic era parte de una colección de nueve, cada uno protagonizado por uno de los troopers o los masho, pero, como podeis ver, el proyecto se quedó en agua de borrajas, y Rei pasó a ser un fic navideño. No me disgusta la idea, puesto que considero que Seiji tiene un corazón y un carácter que van muy bien con este tipo de historias. Es realmente agradable y encantador, si sabes tocarle la fibra sensible.

Por otro lado, Kaede es una "ubume", una mujer que murió con el hijo en su vientre y que, como espíritu, tiene que solicitar ayuda para que su hijo "nazca". Si rehusas ayudarla, o fallas al hacerlo, los gritos y maldiciones de ella te vuelven el pelo blanco, pero si pasas la prueba, ella y su hijo se van al más allá, y como premio o bien te haces más fuerte o te deja un pequeño objeto de plata como regalo. No sé si la leyenda de las ubume existe como tal en Japón. Lei sobre ellas en la Leyenda de los Cinco Anillos y casi de inmediato las relacioné con Seiji. Por eso saqué a Kaede, mi ubume particular.

Por último, soy una defensora de la Navidad como fiesta familiar. Para mí es genial estar todos juntos cenando y, en definitiva, pasándolo bien en mutua compañía. Me asquea que conviertan esta fiesta en algo comercial, y que cada vez pongan más pronto las malditas luces de adorno. Navidad, señores, no es una fuesta de lucecitas y dinerete; es una celebración por todo lo que Dios nos ha dado. No pienso hacer campaña religiosa, porque cada uno es libre de creer en lo que quiera, pero considero que el ser humano necesita cosas más espirituales.

Al menos tengo la esperanza de que los cinco troopers me entenderían si existieran en la realidad.


End file.
